Believing
by selphielynn07
Summary: This is a story about two friends who work together to get through all of the problems that face them, from Rinoa making Selphie realize who she really is, to in depth fights, and loves that come and stick.
1. Chapter 1: The beginning

Hey guys this is my first stab at this so don't laugh too much, ok? Umm if you have any comments or maybe I need to try a different route just let me know. Thanks!

Selphie sits next to her friend who is in a quiet slumber for once. She sits there not noticing anything that is happening around her. Her best friend is so amazing. How she has come to care for her so much. Gently she brushes some hair from her cheek.

Selphie:_It seems like I've known her so much longer. Why do I feel this way? I feel as if we have always know each other, even though its only been several months. And how does she know so much about me?_

Rinoa lays silently in bed next to her friend trying not to disturb her thinking. She can sense that there is something on Selphie's mind, but what?

Rinoa: _Should I finally tell her? Should I finally tell her everything? About me, about my past, and what she will become?_

Selphie: Rin are you awake?

Rinoa: Yeah… How did you know?

Selphie: Just a feeling I guess. Is there something you want to talk about? I feel a disturbance in the air.

Rinoa lets out a deep sigh. Yes in fact there was something she wanted to share, but she didn't know how to go about it. She slowly takes in a deep breath.

Rinoa: Yes there is, but you are not going to believe me…

Selphie takes her friend into a tight embrace. She will believe anything Rinoa has to say.

Selphie: Rin I know your not going to lie to me. Tell me what's on your mind. Let me help. Let me understand. You have been thinking about this a lot. I know you have.

Rinoa: Alright but is a long story.

Selphie: Hehe. Shoot.

Rinoa: Have you ever had dreams? Not just any kind of dreams. Dreams that felt like they were so real, like you were really there? You could be running and when you woke up you were out of breath and sweating like never before?

Selphie: Yeah… taps nose How do you know?

Rinoa: Selphie your part of another world. One that exists right now as we speak. You just don't know it yet. Or maybe you do. Have you ever wondered if there was more out there? Magick, spells, people wearing cloaks. Ever felt incomplete?

Selphie sits there staring off into space. Going into her own little world like she always does. Is this all true.

Selphie: _I've always dreamt of those things. But how does she know? Is all this true?_ Rin? How can this be true. Are you telling me that all my dreams, all my wishes are actually true? How can they be?

Rinoa: Selphie those are questions I can't really answer. You don't have to accept this.

Selphie: No Rinoa, I will accept it. Just please don't be lying to me.

Rinoa: Selphie I wouldn't lie about something like this. Trust me. Your going to start realizing soon. I can feel it.

Suddenly there was a bang outside. Rinoa and Selphie look at each other. What could it be? They both got up, huddled together. Slowly they walk to the window and look out. Blackness everywhere. Selphie stares deep into the darkness.

Selphie: I have a strange feeling. What or who is out there Rinoa?

Rinoa: Don't worry Selphie. Nothing can get you. They don't know about you yet….

Selphie: They? Who is they?


	2. Chapter 2: A Boyfriend?

Well here goes another chapter. I hope everyone liked the first one ok. Here goes again.

Selphie: What could it be Rin?

Rinoa: I'm really not sure…

Rinoa and Selphie look into the crisp darkness. Then there is a sudden movement and then Rinoa lets out a deep sigh of relief.

Rinoa: _I really thought I had something to worry about. _OY! Irvine!

Irvine, one of the friends Selphie doesn't know about, came bouncing out of the bushes holding his gun in one hand and his foot in the other. Suddenly he stops. Someone in the window catches his eye. Her beautiful chestnut hair and wonder blue eyes.

Irvine: _What a picture of magnificence! _

Rinoa: OY! Irvine!

Irvine suddenly snaps out of it and looks at Rinoa

Irvine: Y-yeah?

Rinoa: What the hell are you doing here? Besides scaring the living shit out of us?

Irvine: Well I just thought I would come check on you. I didn't realize you would have company tonight.

All the time they are arguing Selphie is staring intently on the form below.

Selphie: _Who is he? Where the hell did he come from? And more importantly, Is he single?_

Rinoa: Selphie? You Hoo? Earth to Selphie.

Selphie: Huh? What? Oh sorry Rin I was off in lala land as usual.

Rinoa looks at Selphie, then at Irvine, Thinking up a plan at that very moment.

Rinoa: Mmmm Hmmm. Well Selphie this is Irvine. He's one of the guys that will be around a lot. Hold on Irvine! We'll be down in just a second!

The girls throw on some different clothes, Selphie making sure she looks especially good for this mystery man. Selphie walks up to Irvine and sticks out her hand.

Selphie: Hi! I'm Selphie Lynn Tilmitt.

Irvine: _Wow she's even prettier up close. _stuttering H-hi I'm Irvine Kinneas.

Rinoa: Awww! You guys are so cute! pokes Irvie you like Selphie don't you?

Irvine: Gives look of astonishment W-What! NO!

Selphie: Well why not! What's wrong with me? looks down at the ground You think I'm ugly don't you? I knew it.

Irvine: N-no! That's not it at all. I think you are … the m-most b-beautiful thing that has walked the earth… blushes

Rinoa: _Oh I knew they would like each other. _Anyways lovebirds, back to business. Why are you really here Irvine?

Irvine: Grins I can never lie to you Rin. Squall sent me.

Rinoa: Uggh! Why this time?

Irvine: Well you see, he has a bad feeling that something is going to happen. He wanted me to stop you before you told this beautiful girl here what was going on. As I can see I am entirely too late. winks at Selphie

Selphie: Not to barge in or anything guys, playing with hair but who is Squall?

Rinoa: A self-absorbed, cocky, arrogant ass… and my boyfriend. blushes

Selphie: YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND! Oh my geeze. I was beginning to think you were gay. giggles

Irvine: _Hmm well she's and interesting one and quite cute._

Rinoa: SELPHIE! That was not cool.

Selphie: Well Rin I cant help it after all those nights when you snuggled with me.

Rinoa: I was dreaming!

Selphie: Mmmm Hmm. Not what you were saying last night.

Rinoa: SELP….

: Not to break up this very amusing argument but I think we should all go inside.

Rinoa and Irvine: Squall!

Out walks a slightly tall, very handsome guy about the age of 17. Rinoa runs to him and leaps into his arms.

Rinoa: Oh I've missed you!

Squall: slightly smiles I missed you too.

Irvine: Salutes Squall

Squall: Thank you Irvine for coming here and attempting to do you duties.

Irvine: Your wel…

Rinoa: smacking Squall How dare you send someone to keep an eye on me! I will do what ever I want when ever I want and you cant stop me! Oh and by the way… this is Selphie Tilmitt. Selphie.. Squall.

Selphie: OHH so you're the arrogant ass I've heard so much about.

Rinoa and Selphie: giggles

Squall: Very funny. Now as I was saying… ladies, Irvine. We must all go inside. looks around Now.

Irvine, Selphie, and Rinoa: looks at each other

They all head in to the basement where they could talk in private when all of a sudden a ball of light comes flying towards Selphie. Irvine jumps in the way and gets hit by what looks like a ball of electricity. Squall and Rinoa arm themselves for danger as Selphie runs to Irvine's side.

Selphie: _What the hell was that!_


	3. Chapter 3: And it starts

Alright so with taking the advice of a wonderful friend here is my new chapter. Enjoy!

Selphie: _What the hell was that?_

Bending down she softly strokes Irvine's cheek.

Selphie: _He's just unconscious…That's all. He's going to be ok. Stay calm Selphie._

While Selphie is tending to Irvine, Rinoa and Squall rush off into the woods behind the house. Silence rings all around. Then.. A twig snaps. Selphie gets up arming herself with a 4x4 sitting next to her and steps in front of Irvine. Leaves rustle with the slow walk of someone… or something. Out of the shadows comes a tall figure with short blonde hair and a devilish grin on his face.

Seifer: Well, well, well. Who do we have here?

Selphie quickly raises the 4x4.

Selphie: Don't come any closer!

Seifer: Oh shut up Selphie, you wont to anyth…

All of a sudden a loud thunk was heard as Selphie hit Seifer in the head with the 4x4. Seifer slowly sinks to the ground holding his head.

Seifer: Wha… What the hell?

Selphie: Who are you and how do you know me!

Seifer, still rubbing his head, looks straight at Selphie and grins once more.

Seifer: wow… I was really expecting you to know everything by now. Rinoa is doing a good job.

Selphie: Look, I don't know who the hell you are but stay back! I- I know kung fu!

Seifer: Whoa! Calm down! I ….

Thunk! Another blow to Seifer's head as he moved closer had him laying on the ground completely knocked out.

Irvine moves slightly. Selphie sees this and runs to his side.

Irvine: Uggh…

He touches his chest and flinches.

Irvine: Yeah… That's going to leave a mark. Selphie are you ok?

Selphie: Yeah I'm fine. Rinoa and Squall went after whoever threw that … what was it Irvine?

Irvine rubs his eyes, pondering what to say, while getting up. He walks over next to Selphie and touches her arm in a comforting way.

Selphie: Irvine I'm completely confused…

Irvine: _Is it my place to tell her? Shouldn't Rinoa and Squall explain?_

Selphie: Irvine… Please!

Irvine turns and looks down.

Irvine: What the hell!

Selphie: What?

Irvine: Why is Seifer knocked out? What is he doing here? Did you do this!

Selphie: Well he came walking from the direction that ball of light came from and he knew my name. He kept talking and getting closer. It freaked me out. So I grabbed a 4x4 and hit him a few good times. I was scared.

Selphie finishes her story and immediately starts crying. A look of shock and horror falls upon Irvine's face.

Irvine: _What's wrong with her?_

He walks up to her just intending to pat her back but she latches on to him and balls her eyes out. Irvine loosens up and wraps his arms around the distressed girl.

Irvine: Hey Selph, don't cry. Tell me what's wrong.

Selphie: W-Well, I'm so confused. I mean what's going on?

Irvine: Alright I'll make you a deal.

Selphie, tears still gleaming in her eyes, looks at Irvine.

Selphie: Yeah, what's that?

Irvine: When Rinoa and Squall get back we'll all sit down and talk. Okay?

Selphie: What about him?

Irvine looks at Seifer in disgust.

Irvine: Eh, We'll let his ass stay out here for a bit.

Selphie giggles and Irvine catches her eyes. They both sit staring at each other for a moment and then continue talking and looking at the night sky.

(Back to long lost Rinoa and Squall)

Running as fast as they can Rinoa and Squall try to find where the source of the energy ball came from. Then Rinoa comes to an abrupt stop and Squall stops next to her.

Rinoa: Squall? Is this a good idea?

Squall: What do you mean?

Rinoa: Well we both ran off so quickly… What about Selphie and Irvine? I mean Irvine was out cold and Selphie knows nothing about this stuff. What if the bastard who threw this is there?

Squall: Do you really think that someone would waste their time on her now? Especially when they could be after us? I mean you proved it.. She knows nothing yet. So they more than likely know nothing about her. Just stay calm.

Rinoa: Maybe your ri…

Suddenly Selphie is heard through the silence of the woods, very far off.

Selphie: _Don't come any closer!_

Rinoa takes off back through the woods. Branches hitting her face, stumbling all over roots and loose leaves.

Rinoa: _This will take forever to get back. Oh I hope she's ok._

Squall follows a few feet behind.

Squall: _I hope she's ok. Damn! Why didn't I think? She's so innocent._

Shortly after they ran from that spot a dark face moves from the bushes just far enough to watch them speed off in the direction of the house. Then out pops another face from the bushes. A snowy white face with an patch over one eye.

Rajin: Oh no! We we're supposed to keep them away longer than that so Seifer could find some things out about this Selphie girl, ya know?

Fujin: NOTHING ELSE WE CAN DO! LET'S GO!

It seemed like it took an eternity to get out of the middle of the woods but in retrospect it was only a course of an hour.

Rinoa once again stops abruptly, Squall almost running into her. She peeks through the bushes surrounding the house, but she doesn't see anything. She and Squall slowly round the house with sick feelings in their stomachs. The first thing they see is Seifer laying down, out cold on the ground. Then they step around further.

Squall and Rinoa: HUH?

Rinoa: AWWW look! It's so cute!

Squall turns to look in the direction that Rinoa is looking. When he sees the picture he just grins and shakes his head.

Squall: I never expected this.

Rinoa: It's cute!

Squall and Rinoa stand looking at Selphie and Irvine, fast asleep on the ground. Irvine with his arms around Selphie and Selphie cuddled up with a 4x4. Rinoa and squall just laugh together and then Squall bends down to wake up Irvine.


	4. Chapter 4: The explaining begins

Squall leans down to wake up Irvine when a sudden thought hits him.

Squall: _Why the hell is he sleeping? How could he be thinking of sleeping in a time like this? _

The more Squall thinks about this fact, the angrier he seems to become.

Squall: _How could he let his guard down… and I was wor…in such a rush to get back here because I thought they were in trouble._

Squall balls up his fist and punches Irvine on the arm with enough force to send him rolling over Selphie.

Irvine jumps up looking wildly around, his hair messy and sleep lines running across his face.

Irvine: Wha- What? What the hell did you hit me for Squall!

Squall: What are you doing sleeping at a time like this! I just spent the last hour running through the woods coming back here.

Rinoa steps in, throwing herself in front of the two just as Squall was about to throw another punch. She turns quickly and looks at Squall with a fire in her eyes.

Rinoa: What the hell has gotten into you!

Squall: He's technically still on duty. He has no right to be sleeping and cuddling up with her!

Rinoa: Cool it!

Squall pushes Rinoa out of the way and looks at Irvine.

Squall: Your unbelievable… Why are you doing this?

Irvine: Doing what man?

Squall looks at Selphie, who has quietly gotten up and moved to Rinoa's side, and then back at Irvine.

Squall: HER!

Irvine: What about her! What has she done?

Squall's temperature rises and finally he explodes.

Squall: Why get involved with someone so clueless! She knows nothing about us and nothing about the life she is supposed to be living or ANYTHING about you! She is just plain clueless in life!

Selphie looks at Squall in shock. Her head drops and tears run down her cheeks.

Selphie: _How can he judge me? He doesn't even know me…_

Rinoa moves to Selphie and puts her arms around her. She softly whispers in her ear that everything is going to be ok.

Irvine: How the hell can you judge her? Especially to what your dating! Look at her!

Irvine points to Rinoa with a look of fury in his eyes.

Irvine: She's a monster and you know it! Look at all the things she's done!

Rinoa and Selphie both stop and look at Irvine. Rinoa drops her arms from around Selphie's shoulders and runs into the darkness of the woods. Selphie keeps a dead glare on Irvine for a split second then runs after Rinoa.

Squall finally snaps and releases all his rage. He draws his gun blade ready to attack. Irvine pulls out his gun and puts in to his right shoulder. They both stand there fury raging. Then… a high pitched scream breaks through the night once more.

Rinoa runs deep into the woods and Selphie follows not far behind. Once Selphie reaches the clearing that Rinoa is standing in she stops, breathing deeply. Slowly Selphie walks up to Rinoa and stretches out her arm to touch her friends shoulder. When she gets close to touching her she is suddenly knocked against a tree. Rinoa then starts to laugh Fiercely at her. Selphie gets up and walks back over to Rinoa. She then tries to touches her again but Rinoa throws up her hand and suddenly Selphie loses all control of her body. Rinoa then slowly turns to look at Selphie, her eyes black and her expression evil. She then throws Selphie whirling into the air, just holding her there like a puppet attached to strings, Selphie's hair gleaming in the moonlight.

Rinoa: Selphie... maybe squall is right... Maybe you are too clueless..

Selphie: What the hell is going on!

Rinoa: Irvine is right Selphie... I am a monster..

She looks at Selphie with and evil grin upon her face and lets her arm fall and with it so does Selphie. Screaming Selphie plummets to the ground, but suddenly she feels herself being slowed down to a stop just above the ground then laid down softly in the dewy leaves. She huddles up next to a tree and looks at Rinoa. She is back to her old self again, with the sweet innocence Selphie always knew. Rinoa takes a step toward Selphie but Selphie jumps up and turns her back on Rinoa.

Rinoa: Selphie? Please look at me. It is time I explain to you everything… Every thing about me… and you.

Selphie: Who are you? _What_ are you?

Rinoa lets out a deep sigh. Pondering what she is going to say.

Rinoa: Selphie I am a sorceress. I have powers… as you have seen.

Selphie: But that wasn't you… That was… Well I'm not sure but… it wasn't you.

Rinoa: Yes Selphie it was me… just a side of me you have never seen before.

Just then Squall and Irvine come running through the woods into the clearing ready to fight. They look around wildly wondering what happened and why they heard a scream. Irvine runs to Selphie and holds her tight and Squall runs to Rinoa and does the exact thing.

Squall and Irvine: I'm so sorry.

Selphie and Rinoa push them away and walk to each other. They look at Irvine with a black eye and Squall with a bloody nose (obviously Irvine got tired of being punched) and the laughed.

Irvine: Rinoa… I'm sorry for what I said… I had no right to say such a thing… I just got a little mad is all.

Rinoa: Irvine don't worry about it… Its all said, done and in the past.

Irvine: Thanks Rin.

Squall looks at Selphie and Selphie looks back at him. Squally raises his hand to say something but stops himself.

Squall: _Why should I apologize… I was just stating a fact._

Rinoa: I think you owe someone an apology yourself Squall.

Selphie: Don't worry about it Rin. I don't expect anything from him… What he said was true. I am clueless… You're my best friend and I knew about none of this.

Squall: Selphie… I do have to say I'm sorry because… it was wrong of me to say. Your not clueless and its not your fault you didn't know any of this… We kept if from you for a reason. To keep you from danger.

Selphie: Danger? How am I in danger?

Squall looks at Rinoa with quizzical eyes.

Squall: You haven't told her that yet?

Rinoa: I haven't told her anything except that I am a sorceress. Squall, she saw my other side… that's why she was screaming.

Squall and Irvine: WHAT?

Squall: Why did she come out?

Rinoa: I guess what Irvine said really got to me and my rage just kind of flew out.

Selphie: Umm what?

Rinoa: Back to the subject at hand. Selphie you are in danger now. Why do you think Seifer was there talking to you?

Selphie: How the hell should I know?

Rinoa: You have something he wants. What _they_ want.

Selphie: They? Who is they? And what do I have? I'm just an ordinary person, there is nothing special about me. Is there?

Irvine, Squall, and Rinoa all look at each other with serious eyes. Rinoa steps forward and begins to explain….


	5. Chapter 5: Remember

Well, well, well. Here comes chapter 5. I think I'm making ok progress on this… I have a feeling I could prolly do better though. Eh, oh well. Here goes.

Rinoa looks into Selphie's eyes and takes her by the hands.

Rinoa: Selphie you are part of this, you know more than you think.

Squall walks over and looks at Selphie also.

Squall: Let me explain Rinoa…

Rinoa looks at Squall with amazement in her eyes and slowly takes a few steps back so Squall can face Selphie directly

Squall: Selphie, you have a gift, and not an ordinary gift either. You my dear have a gift that, when you finally remember how to use it again, can help us more than you know. You just have to remember.

Selphie: Remember what?

Squall: Selphie you have a gift quite like Ellone's.

Selphie: Who is Ellone?

Squall: You will meet her soon. I promise. Anyways you see things, things that happen in the future, and sometimes you see things that happened in the past that can also be relevant to this… "war".

Selphie: How? What? How can I have a power like this and not even know?

Rinoa touches Squall's arm and gives him a look telling him that she would like to explain now. Squall smiles softly.

Squall: Ok Rin. Go for it.

Rinoa: Selphie… have you ever had dreams of running through the woods or dreams that you can barely remember, but they seem as if they are so real? Do you wake up in the middle of the night shaking, sweating, and sometimes even find a leaf that was torn from one of the trees in your dreams? Do you remember when we first met? Did you have the feeling that you knew me from somewhere?

Selphie: Yeah, I thought you looked quite familiar, but I figured I had seen you around town or something.

Rinoa: Well yes I'm sure you probably have seen me around town but, we go further back. You just don't remember. They erased your memory. Everything you know about the other life you were living was erased.

Selphie: But why Rin?

Squall: Let me explain this part.

Rinoa: Alright

Squall: Selphie they erased your memory because you are one of the keys in us winning this war. You are very crucial to us and to them. They don't want you helping us in anyway. So they erased your memory and you and your family up and moved. We haven't seen you since. We didn't know what happened to you. Rinoa said that she found you… but I didn't believe her. I didn't think you were even still alive.

Irvine walks to Squall's side and whispers into his ear. Squall nods and moves out of the way.

Selphie: Guys, I just don't remember.

Irvine: Don't say that just yet my love.

Selphie looks at Irvine quizzically.

Irvine: Do you remember when I came hopping out of the bushes tonight, how we just kinda hit it off? How we grew so attached just being together for a few short hours? Selphie don't you remember us? What we had for each other? I realized it was you, my Selphie, after spending one hour with you.

Irvine draws her to him as tears well up in her eyes. Everything seems to melt away and the tears fall from her shimmering blue eyes.

Irvine: Oh Selphie! Don't cry my love.

Irvine looks at her with pleading eyes. Selphie looks up and strokes his cheek.

Selphie: I never forgot you. How could I? You have always been in my dreams but, I never thought you were real. I thought he… you were too good to be true.

Selphie gets up turns and looks at Rinoa and Squall with a gleam of determination as the spunk comes running back into her. She walks to Squall and stickds out her hand. He looks at her in surprise, but takes her hand.

Selphie: Let me prove myself to you. I will not fail.

Squall lets go of her hand, stands up straight and salutes her. Rinoa and Irvine jump back in astonishment.

Rinoa and Irvine: What!

Selphie: That looks familiar…

Squall grins slightly

Squall: what is it Selphie?

Selphie taps her nose, then suddenly she slowly comes to attention and salutes Squall back.

Selphie: It's called a SeeD salute sir. It's the salute Garden members do to their superiors… Commander.

Squall looks at Selphie in astonishment, as does Rinoa and Irvine.

Squall: I now know not to underestimate you Selphie.

Selphie grins at Squall and then slowly looks at Rinoa. She walks to her and throws her arms around Rinoa's neck.

Selphie: I'm not leaving you Rin. No matter what I'm with you till the end.

Rinoa embraces Selphie like never before.

Rinoa: Is that a promise?

Selphie: Unfortunately for you. It is.

Slowly they all walk back through the woods and back to the house. The night now comes to an end.

Squall leans in and kisses Rinoa's cheek.

Squall: We're taking Seifer in for questioning. We've been suspecting him for a while.

Rinoa: Finally someone is listening to me!

Squall tends to Seifer as Irvine walks up to Rinoa.

Irvine: Rin, take care of her for me. I lost her once, I don't think I can lose her again.

Rinoa: Don't worry. I wont let anyone hurt her. Now go, she's waiting for you.

Irvine turns to look at Selphie and sees her standing off away from the light looking at the stars. He walks to her and places his arms around her. She jumps.

Selphie: OH! You scared me!

Irvine: I'm sorry dear. I must leave and I just wanted to say goodbye.

Selphie: Will we see each other again?

Irvine: Of course. As soon as possible. I lost you once Selphie, I wont loose you again.

Irvine twirls her around to face him and slowly bows and kisses her hand. She blushes.

Irvine: Goodnight my love.

Selphie: Good bye.

Slowly Irvine and Squall walk into the darkness and Rinoa moves to Selphie and slides her arm around her shoulders.

Rinoa: Come on, You've had a very long night.

The two friends slowly walk up the steps and into the house and the night has finally come to an end.


End file.
